


Masquerade

by BicMomma



Series: Shades of Green [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BicMomma/pseuds/BicMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party of one...or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or the song "Masquerade". Both belong to their respective owners

There was a masquerade ball being held at the Fuhrer's mansion and everyone got to go. Except him.

Sloth was attending as "Juliet Douglas", dressed in one of Dante's old dresses. It had to be hemmed like no tomorrow since the homunculus was taller and had a broader chest than the Master. But the end result left Envy with no doubts as to why "that bastard" married Trisha Elric.

Lust was attending with a somehow acquired date with Jean Havoc, who Envy knew was one of the Flame Colonel's men. She was even allowed to go out and buy her own gown since anything that the Master had around would certainly _not_ fit the busty Lust.

Gluttony and Wrath refused to be parted from their favored female homunculi and were happily dressing up themselves. And all it took was a simple whine from Wrath and a pathetic look from Gluttony to get invited.

 _There was a masquerade ball being held at the Fuhrer's mansion and everyone got to go. Except me_ , he thought miserably with an envious sigh.

Dante had even received an invite, and it wasn't from Pride. No, Envy remembered with a scowl. The Flame Colonel _himself_ asked the Master out. Not so fond memories of Greed danced through his head before the sin jumped to his feet with a determined look on his face.

Since Dante firmly ordered the homunculus to stay put, Envy decided he would have _his_ _own_ little masquerade ball right in their underground lair. He just had to close his eyes to remember the sights and sounds of a time far off when he last attended such an event.

The chandelier would be alit with thousands of candles. The air would be smoky and filled with the scent of powder, perfume and sweat. Couples would be gathered around in conversation or dance.

Envy began to sway and hum a familiar tune. If he concentrated enough, he could almost remember the words.

_Masquerade, paper faces on parade!_

_Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you._

The homunculus actually wished he could do just that. He could, but the world... more precisely the Master, had a funny way of finding him again.

While Pride was climbing his way up the military ladder, while the Master was teaching the one who would later teach the famed Elric brothers alchemy, Envy had found his calling.

 _Masquerade, every face a different shade!_ _  
_Masquerade, look around there's another mask behind you!_ _

A troupe of performers had come through town and didn't seem to mind the strange young man who joined them. He was a consummate actor, a skilled acrobat and never seemed to mind the strangeness of the others. What was a few circus freaks to an abomination?

 _Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds._ _  
_Masquerade! Take your fill let the spectacle astound you!_ _

And all it took was a return trip through his "hometown" many years later to change everything. The Master was through with her student, a new Lust had arrived and Dante had some news that would make Envy see red. Hohenheim had himself a perfect little family. He left the troupe with only a name and an address. Elric, Resembool.

 _Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies._ _  
_Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you!_ _

He saw them, walking down the road. Hohenheim was holding the hands of a short version of him, helping the little boy walk along a stone fence. His perfect little wife laughed along beside them holding another little boy, this one a mere infant.

And they _saw_ him and _talked_ with him. Hohenheim didn't even _recognize_ Envy underneath the guise he wore. He learned the wife's name was Trisha and the two boys were Edward and Alphonse. The perfect little family...

Back in the present day, Envy stopped humming and opened his eyes. The vast ballroom of the hideout was empty of its imagined occupants. The sights and smells vanished. Only a few candles in the chandelier were lit.

He was alone.

 _Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes._ _  
_Masquerade! Run and hide but a face will still pursue you!_ _

As he collapsed in a miserable heap, Envy knew whose face would always pursue him.

His own.


End file.
